


Time

by westxkravitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Based off those 5x18 stills





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed this but hope you enjoy!

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, touch sensitive containment cell" says Eobard Thawne as Barry rushes into the room, arm raised and face inches from bumping the glass pane that lies between the two.

"You make the wrong move  and everything in this room blows. So, if you value your life and whatever long drawn out speech you’re about to give me, I suggest you hover." Thawne crosses his arms behind his back and begins to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Barry says the sneer heavy in his speech.  
  
"Oh please do forgive me, I'm not laughing at you no.. no (you're not that important) but the the thing is Allen" he says smiling stupidly. "Even in this life you can’t reach me, you’ve simply just always been too slow, destined to hover, almost there.. but never quite touching. Like a distant memory that fades with time, I’m sure Nora would agree with my sentiment.”  
  
“You say her name again -” Barry says through gritted teeth.  
  
“And what Barry, what are you going to do? Put a hand through my chest, lock me in a cell, banish me to another time? Nothing you haven’t already done, nothing I can’t escape, and at this moment not possible. You forget that I'm always one step ahead, that I run past you soley to reap your failure and sow seeds of my own victory. I wonder, does it irk you that I still breathe?  That I'm standing here as living proof that in the end Nora chose me.  
  
“YOU MANIPULATED HER!” Barry screams fighting back every instinct he has.  
  
“I WAS THERE! When you were not, when you failed to be, I was there! You may have created Nora West-Allen but I _made_ XS. And now you've come here ready to tell me how horrible I am as if I don't already know. Next you're going to enlighten me with the knowledge that I've ruined her life and tell me how it was oh so hard locking up your little runner in a cell. You look perplexed, you shouldn't be. I know you Barry, better than anyone else, better than you know yourself. I can see you holding back the tears, fighting. Look how she's destroyed you!  
  
Barry shifts uncomfortably.  
  
 "Wondering why you came here, why she came to you, and why is it that after _all_ this, after _all_ the lies that you still love her.  Love is weakness Bartholomew, it makes our vision foggy because deep down we know we would do _anything_ for those we love.  
  
Barry says nothing.  
  
"I bet you didn't tell her that, that you've come here to kill me (yes I know). It goes against everything you stand for and you don't want her to remember you that way. You know you'll smile when the life leaves my eyes and you don't want Nora to know that you're capable of such bloodthirst. Oh and I bet you didn't even think to ask Iris.  
  
Barry shifts as tears begin to spill from his eyes.  
  
"So tell me Barry, what separates us now?" You're locked in a moral quandary, but that hate you feel, that rage, somehow supersedes that. You're so angry aren't you, angry that a stranger from a different time has managed to ruin your entire life and now..now you want him dead, sound familiar? You see Barry, _I_ am the real future flash because I represent everything you've yet to become. An empty shell, lost and watching the time go by as they await a miracle that will never come. I'll be long dead when you leave here but before I go. If there's one thing I've learned it's that you can't outrun destiny, you can evade it, spin it, but you can't leave it in the dust. So tell her you killed me, then hold her and forgive her because children make you weak in the same way that lost parents make one strong. This is a battle you can't win I hope you see that now. I hope you understand that I've only ever wanted you to see clearly. I am a part of you, I will always be a part of you, and when I die in the next minute or two you'll leave here wondering why you never pushed that big red button and ended it all yourself. But time has never really been your friend has it?"


End file.
